


И снова о любви

by MiledyV



Series: Последний спектакль «Мужей-убийц» [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Graham's family, Love Confessions, Normal Life, Partners to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Если не знаешь о чём рассказать, то говори о любви. Немного о Молли и Уилле Грэм.





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Последний спектакль «Мужей-убийц»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222052) by [MiledyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV). 



> Можно считать ответвлением работы «Последний спектакль мужей-убийц» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3715913). Однако параллелей будет не так много, так как работа сосредоточена на отношениях Уилла и Молли.
> 
> Драбблы будут связаны между собой, но это не последовательная история, а взгляд на моменты их семейной жизни со стороны.  
> Надеюсь, что в итоге из маленьких кусочков соберется картина от знакомства до трагедии. Но пока я не уверена в множественности этих моментов. 
> 
> Большой ООС Уилла. Про Молли ничего сказать не могу (может быть, даже и случайно попала в характер).
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3856628

На парковке у супермаркета было свободно. Обычный рабочий день, пара машин совсем близко к зданию магазина. По пустующему пространству вокруг машин бегал симпатичный рыжий пёс.

Молли Фостер припарковала свой старый минивэн в тени деревьев, росших у супермаркета, и обернулась к своему семилетнему сыну Уолтеру, сидевшему позади неё. Он все еще не проснулся, хотя заснул около получаса назад. Будить не хотелось, и, справедливо решив, что много времени поход за пастой и крупами не займёт, Молли покинула автомобиль, осторожно прикрыв дверку и нажав на кнопку сигнализации. Еще раз осмотревшись вокруг и не заметив ничего, что могло бы угрожать её ребёнку, кроме рыжего пса, умильно помахавшего ей хвостом, она отправилась в магазин.

Однако ей было неспокойно. Все пятнадцать минут, что Молли провела в супермаркете, она нервно посматривала в окна, из которых, как на зло, не было видно минивэна. Быстро пробежавшись по магазину со списком продуктов и расфасовав все покупки по бумажным пакетам, она вывезла тележку на улицу и первым делом бросила взгляд в сторону автомобиля. И не зря.

Около минивэна со стороны дверцы, за которой сидел её Уолтер, находился мужчина средних лет, а рядом с ним крутилась та собака, приветствовавшая её у магазина. Незнакомец что-то говорил, присев около дверцы на корточки, а окошко было открыто. Бросив тележку с пакетами, Молли быстрым шагом направилась к машине, боясь, что мужчина мог напугать сына. Но, подходя к автомобилю, она услышала громкий смех Уолтера и удивлённо пригляделась к заметившему её и тут же выпрямившемуся незнакомцу.

На вид ему можно было дать около сорока пяти лет. Тёмные кудрявые волосы, очки в простой оправе, обычная куртка и брюки, тёплые ботинки, хотя было не особенно холодно — или это она уже слишком привыкла к морозам этой зимой. Однако присмотревшись к нему, она увидела задорный блеск в светлых глазах и мягкую улыбку, которой он одарил Уолтера, — и решила, что ему не больше тридцати пяти.

Оказавшись около машины, Молли вопросительно посмотрела на мужчину, а затем бросила взгляд на открытое окно, в котором виднелось красное личико сына.

— Что случилось? — вопрос прозвучал будто сам по себе, помимо её воли. Незнакомец пожал плечами, торопливо отходя от дверцы, смущённо снимая очки и складывая их в карман. Так его взгляд казался невинным и виноватым одновременно. Внезапно Молли подумала, что его неплохо было бы защитить от неё самой — иногда она могла быть настоящим смерчем.

— Простите, хммм… — он бросил взгляд на её левую руку, но не обнаружил кольца и продолжил, — мисс, ваш сын чего-то испугался и расплакался. А Уинстон не пожелал уходить от машины, пока я не подошёл.

— Уинстон? — Молли, ничего не понимая, посмотрела на случайного знакомого.

— Это мой пёс. Вот он, — мужчина кивнул в сторону рыжего сорванца, от которого явно был в восторге постепенно успокаивающийся Уолтер.

— Я не понял, почему ваш малыш плакал, но не хотел оставлять его одного, вдруг бы он испугался еще чего-нибудь. Извините, если был не прав.

Он смутился под её внимательным взглядом и слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь сгладить эту неловкость. Грустные глаза, расслабленная, несмотря на неловкий разговор, поза и скованная, будто через силу улыбка — Молли еще никогда не видела такого сочетания. Еще раз оглядев сына, с восторгом следившего за Уинстоном, пытающимся поймать собственный хвост, она облегчённо выдохнула: Уолтер явно не был обижен или напуган этим человеком.

— Это вы меня извините, бога ради, — чуть заметно улыбнулась она, протягивая ему руку для приветствия. Тот принял её, поколебавшись всего пару секунд. — Спасибо вам большое! Уолтер спал, и я пошла в магазин без него, и, видимо, испугался, когда проснулся и понял, что остался один.

Молли улыбнулась шире, осознав, что они до сих пор так и стояли, держа друг друга за руки. Незнакомец тоже заметил это, но не сделал ничего, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Он был серьёзен и собран, но смотрел на неё достаточно мягко, а затем, будто что-то решив, улыбнулся. И это неуловимо изменило его лицо, смягчило и украсило. Она склонила голову набок и представилась, так и не разорвав рукопожатие:

— Я Молли Фостер, а это, как вы уже поняли, мой сын Уолтер.

— Уилл Грэм, — его голос звучал тихо, но спокойно, будто он часто представлялся людям и ему это сильно наскучило.

— Рада знакомству, мистер Грэм.

— Уилл, если можно. И это взаимно, поверьте, — он выпустил ладонь Молли из своей руки и улыбнулся более раскрепощённо. Она кивнула, соглашаясь на слишком скорое сближение. — Вы живёте неподалёку?

— О, не совсем. У нас с Уолтером небольшой дом в полсотни километров отсюда. Знаете, там раньше были доки, лет тридцать назад? — Уилл кивнул, внимательно глядя ей в глаза. Это было странно: Молли понимала, что никогда не доверяла незнакомцам, тем более не стоило этого делать теперь, когда у Уолтера осталась только она. Но Уилл внушал ей доверие и спокойствие. Пару секунд они стояли, просто глядя друг на друга и анализируя эмоции, скользившие по лицам. Затем Уилл перевёл взгляд на позабытую тележку с продуктами.

— Те покупки твои, Молли?

Она обернулась и тихонько хлопнула себя по лбу, пробурчав что-то не особо лестное в свой адрес. Он снова улыбнулся, рассматривая её, порозовевшую от неясного и неожиданного смущения, с явным интересом и удовольствием. Молли оттолкнулась от задней дверцы машины, к которой прислонилась во время разговора, и медленно пошла к тележке. Он отправился следом.

— Уилл, ты живешь где-то здесь? Или приехал на время, к кому-то?

Он кивнул, тотчас помрачнев. Молли поняла, что затронула неприятную тему и уже хотела извиниться за любопытство, но Уилл снова посмотрел на неё вполне дружелюбно и пояснил:

— Я жил в Вирджинии. Захотелось перемен. Заехал сюда случайно — машина забарахлила, а в магазинах запчастей на трассе не нашлось то, что я искал. Не подскажешь, где здесь есть автомастерская?

— У моего друга есть гараж — он там ремонтирует машины. Неофициально, но намного дешевле, чем в городской мастерской. Хочешь, я ему позвоню?

Молли внимательно смотрела на него, ожидая ответа. Это была помощь, но не заигрывание. Уилл был удивлён. Но не её предложением, а тем, как она себя вела. Молли была красивой женщиной — от таких мужчины теряют голову, а потому они чаще всего довольно высокомерны и заносчивы, флиртуют и считают, что одним подаренным взглядом уже дали слишком много. Но в новой знакомой Уилл совершенно этого не чувствовал. Молли улыбалась открыто, в уголках её глаз пролегли морщинки-лучики, она не собиралась соблазнять его или флиртовать с ним. Однако Уилл впервые был бы не против подобного.

— Я был бы очень благодарен тебе, — он кивнул, внезапно принимая помощь так, словно они были знакомы уже давным-давно, и взял управление тележкой с продуктами на себя. Быстро добравшись до минивэна, Уилл попросил молчавшую Молли открыть багажник и переложил пакеты в кузов. Из открывшейся машины наконец-то выпрыгнул Уолтер, очень похожий на мать светлыми чуть кудрявыми волосами и серо-зелёными глазами, и бросился к заскучавшему было Уинстону.

Со стороны они, наверное, казались обычной семьёй: муж и жена, сын и собака. Уилл внезапно подумал, что был бы не против иметь такую, быть частью чего-то большего, чем он сам. Быть ответственным за кого-то, кроме собак, заботиться и принимать заботу, не считая это чем-то искусственным и чужеродным, обманчивым, как он привык делать ранее, к чему его приучили прошлые отношения.

Может быть, его наконец-то стали отпускать события месячной давности, а может быть, из его мыслей начинала улетучиваться отрава, которую Ганнибал Лектер, его главный антагонист и, как ни странно, близкий человек, впечатал в его голову с такой лёгкостью.

С некоторой осторожностью он рассматривал миниатюрную фигуру Молли, которая искала в обычной бумажной телефонной книжке, которыми давно уже никто не пользуется, номер своего друга-автомеханика. Она хмурила брови и прикусывала нижнюю губу в попытке поскорее найти то, что искала, — это смешило и в то же время неожиданно пробуждало в нём странную нежность к чужой и, по сути, незнакомой женщине. При всей своей простоте она выглядела настоящей красавицей, но не пользовалась этим. За подобным крылось нечто большее, чем скромность или скованность, и он понял, что хотел бы узнать её поближе.

Уилл никогда не представлял себе ту девушку, с которой у него могли бы сложиться долгие, прочные отношения — пара-тройка ничего не значащих неудачных романов во времена его студенчества, связи-однодневки в годы службы в ФБР, латентная влюблённость в Алану Блум, неудачный опыт с Марго Вёрджер — всё это отталкивало даже намёки на какие-то серьёзные отношения в будущем. Кроме того, его связь с Ганнибалом была по-прежнему сильна, даже остра — Уилл просто не знал, как можно начать строить что-то, хотя бы приблизительно напоминающее семью, из той каши, в какую превратил его жизнь доктор Лектер. Но Молли внезапно просто оказалась рядом — и ему необъяснимо стало легче, проще. Он представил, каким счастливым был, наверно, её муж — и на миг позавидовал ему.

Грэм медленно обошёл автомобиль и остановился около Молли, которая уже нашла нужный телефон и теперь, весело смеясь, наблюдала за играющими на снегу сыном и псом. Почувствовав его приближение, она повернулась и предложила:

— Тебе продиктовать номер или, может быть, подвезти?

— А вам с Уолтером по пути?

— Мы прокатимся, — она задорно подмигнула ему и похлопала в ладоши, привлекая внимание сына. Уилл прищурился: даже в этих действиях не было ни намёка на соблазнение, ну разве что самая малость. Это было непривычно: чувствовать неподдельное участие со стороны незнакомого человека без всяких обязательств с его стороны. — Уолли, идём, нам пора ехать! Веди Уинстона с собой, мы подвезём мистера Грэма к Сэму.

— Молли, ты уверена? Не стоит утруждаться, я могу добраться сам.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него. Уилл выглядел достаточно неуверенно из-за предложенной помощи, а потому можно было предположить, что обычно всё случалось как раз наоборот: он постоянно помогал кому-то, но не получал ничего в ответ. А Молли отчего-то хотелось сделать для него что-то хорошее. И дело было даже не в его тёплом отношении к незнакомому ребёнку. Что-то в самом Уилле привлекало её к себе: то ли странный, будто читающий её взгляд; то ли напряжённая, чуть изломанная, хотя и не напряжённая поза, будто он в любой момент был готов сорваться с места; то ли рыжий пёс, который явно был дворняжкой, а хозяева таких собак всегда хорошие люди.

— Уилл, тебе ведь и ночевать негде, наверное, раз ты здесь проездом? Не в машине же спать. Договоришься с Сэмом, он не откажет.

— Спасибо, Молли, — он тихо поблагодарил её, открывая заднюю дверцу перед Уолтером и Уинстоном, запрыгнувшим в салон как в свой дом.

— Пустяки, — она пожала плечами и махнула рукой в сторону пассажирского сидения. — Пообещай поужинать с нами как-нибудь, пока будешь в городе. — Молли перехватила удивлённый взгляд Уилла и решила уточнить: — После развода Уолтер очень тяжело сходится с новыми людьми, особенно с мужчинами. А тебя сразу принял как своего. Если тебе не сложно поговорить с ним немного, я обещаю вкусный ужин из стейков и черничного пирога.

И снова ни единого намёка на флирт. Просто признание отчаявшейся и одинокой женщины, которой тяжело одной и которая внезапно отчего-то доверилась именно ему. Это не было актом безнадёжности или слепой веры. Она опасалась, переживала, но в то же время надеялась, он ясно чувствовал её смятение, как своё собственное. И это тронуло его больше, чем всё остальное. Они были похожи: израненные, одинокие, нуждавшиеся в поддержке и помощи, но не сломленные.

Уилл надел очки и, нахмурившись, серьёзно ответил:

— Если только ради черничного пирога! — и тут же улыбнулся, повернувшись к ожидавшей его ответа, чуть смущённой и опасавшейся его отказа Молли: — Конечно, я с радостью. Мы с Уинстоном — с радостью.


	2. Волнения

Уилл с улыбкой наблюдал за борьбой Уолтера и Уинстона, перетягивавших каждый на себя небольшой канат с узлами на концах. Пёс выглядел воинственно, но в то же время дружелюбно помахивал хвостом, а его соперник звонко смеялся. В итоге Уолтер не выдержал и отпустил канат, осев на ковёр, Уинстон подбежал к нему и стал тыкаться мокрым носом в щеку мальчика. Тот был на седьмом небе от счастья.

Уилл же искренне радовался тому, что они нашли общий язык, — словно он имел право на тепло, уют и веселье, царствовавшие в этом доме, словно имел право быть частью этой семьи, пусть и ненадолго. Иногда он поглядывал в сторону Молли, сидевшей с ним на диване, и любовался её улыбкой и ненавязчивой красотой. Молли была настолько живой, непосредственной, сильной и в то же время мягкой, понятной и манящей, что Уилл последнее время начинал терять концентрацию рядом с ней.

Она слишком сильно нравилась ему. Настолько сильно, что пока Уилл был рядом с Молли, все мрачные мысли отступали назад, за порог её дома, за очертания её тени на земле. Когда он оказывался с ней, его покидали даже мысли о Ганнибале. И это было самым невероятным. Но было ли хорошей идеей предложить ей рискнуть и сделать шаг навстречу друг другу, он не знал, как не знал и то, может ли он рассчитывать на что-то большее, чем дружба, и действительно ли он этого хочет.

Молли заметила его нервозность и с недоверчивым радостным ожиданием переводила взгляд с него на сына. Было так странно после трёх лет одиночества и отстранённости чувствовать рядом с собой того, кто искренне интересовался ею и её ребёнком. Она не была уверена, что у них с Уиллом получится что-то цельное, стойкое, настоящее. Но ей казалось, что она обрела настоящего друга, который будет рядом в самые тяжёлые и счастливые мгновения жизни. Пусть даже и только благодаря телефону.

Машина Уилла была отремонтирована, а он сам готов к отъезду. Сегодня Молли пригласила его к себе домой на прощальный ужин. С момента их знакомства прошёл всего месяц, но ей было комфортно рядом с ним. Так бывает: люди встречаются и чувствуют, что это не случайность. Только иногда одних ощущений недостаточно, нужны еще и слова. А говорить что-либо опасались они оба.

 _Дружить_  — это был выход. Не так страшно и опасно, намного проще и понятнее, чем идти на компромиссы, жертвовать частью своей свободы, притираться к новому человеку и пытаться создать с ним нечто общее, прекрасное, неповторимое и счастливое. Дружить: иногда созваниваться, изредка, когда он будет проездом в их пригороде, встречаться, ходить на пикник в лес, показать Уиллу залив, если он приедет летом. Это было лучше, чем ничего.

Однако существовал и второй вариант, намного желаннее и опаснее первого. А вдруг снова не получится? Молли было страшно. Но именно она заварила эту кашу. Она знала, что справится, переживёт отказ или разрыв, если вдруг они всё-таки попытаются что-то создать и это закончится очередной катастрофой.

Но Молли помнила, что должна была думать не только о себе. За эти недели Уолтер стал намного живее и активнее, чем раньше, он громко смеялся, доверчиво улыбался Уиллу и главное — повторял за ним походку, жесты. Ему так не хватало отца, бросившего жену и забывшего о сыне. И Молли не знала, имеет ли она право взваливать на Уилла такую ответственность, а Уолтеру позволять и дальше привязываться к Уиллу.

Иногда ей казалось, что Уилл смотрит на неё намного пристальнее, чем то предполагала ситуация. Молли нравилось его внимание, шутки, рассказы о поездках по всей стране, расплывчатые факты о бывшей работе в органах правопорядка. Она не давила, не просила и уж тем более не требовала рассказывать что-либо. Уилл говорил об этом сам. Серьёзно, спокойно, вдумчиво. Она внимательно слушала, иногда комментировала и улыбалась ему, благодаря за откровенность.

Ей самой рассказывать было почти нечего. Учеба в колледже, любимая работа, неудачный брак, рождение сына, предательство мужа и развод, смена работы на другую, менее любимую — почти ненавистную, — но более перспективную и щедро оплачиваемую. Уилл тоже слушал очень серьёзно, и часто Молли под его пронизывающим и словно абсолютно всё знающим взглядом было почти неуютно.

Они много гуляли вместе по лесу и городу, ужинали в небольшом кафе недалеко от дома Молли, затем Уилл провожал её или их двоих, если прогулки были почти семейными, до двери и не спеша, но и не делая попыток остаться, уходил, легко говоря «до встречи». Насколько легко ему было уходить и ей отпускать его, они друг у друга не спрашивали. Каждому хватало собственных сомнений и страхов — чужие стали бы явно лишним грузом.

Но теперь, ясно осознавая, что у них осталось совсем мало времени и им всё же придётся принять решение, благодаря которому они либо будут мучиться в одиночестве, либо попробуют стать действительно счастливыми вместе, Уилл и Молли замерли в нерешительности. Любой шаг грозил определёнными последствиями, и с этим нужно было считаться.

Так, в сомнениях и отчаянных молчаливых переглядываниях, пролетел весь вечер. Молли и Уилл болтали о всяких мелочах, лишь бы не затрагивать главный вопрос. А что стоило говорить? Контакты у них были сохранены сразу после знакомства, в тот вечер, когда состоялся первый ужин, послуживший платой за помощь. Уилл и Молли записали имена, адреса и телефоны в почти одинаковые записные книжки, посмеялись над своей практичностью и любовью к бумажным носителям и забыли об этом. Теперь же не было даже этой соломинки.

Уложив Уолтера спать, Молли спустилась к ожидавшему её Уиллу и напряглась, глядя на него, уже надевшего пальто. Пришла пора проводить его до дверей и пожелать счастливого пути. И это было очень сложно.

Уилл никогда не умел прощаться, а Молли всегда старалась делать вид, что всё хорошо. Но в этот раз, подходя к нему, она понимала, что не сможет сказать, что всё хорошо, если он спросит.

Поплотнее запахнув вязаный кардиган, Молли открыла дверь и дала возможность Уиллу выйти из дома без объяснений, потерянных взглядов и неловких раздумий, стоит ли обнимать нового друга на прощание. Она уже была готова озвучить «Счастливого пути! Звони, как будет время», как он развернулся и шагнул обратно, переступив через порог и остановившись в метре от неё.

— Ты будешь жалеть, если всё закончится вот так и я сейчас уеду? — спросил он твёрдо и тихо. И Молли в смятении пожала плечами, а затем подняла голову и посмотрела в его глаза. Увидев те же сомнения, страхи, надежды и ожидание, что были знакомы ей самой, она вздохнула и решительно кивнула. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Уилл коснулся её руки, легко потянул на себя и замер, считывая реакцию. Волнение, ожидание и капля неуверенности; отторжения или неприязни не было. Пару секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Уилл поцеловал Молли. Это не было соблазнением или приглашением к продолжению вечера, но это было явным предложением попробовать то, чего они оба боялись и хотели.

Спустя некоторое время Уилл, поцеловав Молли в щёку, всё же покинул её дом, напоследок пообещав заехать за ней и Уолтером рано утром. Уинстон, всё это время терпеливо сидевший неподалёку от входной двери, потрусил за ним. Молли, облизнув губы, медленно закрыла дверь и осторожно улыбнулась. 

Перед ней лежала новая жизнь, и только от них двоих зависело то, что могло произойти с ними в будущем. Уилл был почти закрытой книгой, но в нём чувствовались стержень и уверенность в своём решении. И это очень нравилось Молли и вселяло в неё надежду.


End file.
